Réchauffe-moi de ta glace
by Arthemysia
Summary: Le mage de glace de Lamia Scale est forcé de faire équipe avec la team de Natsu pour une mission spéciale en plein froid polaire. Mais comment peut-il rester professionnel alors que ses sentiments pour son ancien condisciple l'empêchent d'avoir les idées claires ? Comment va-t-il réagir lorsque la mission qui aurait dû être une promenade de santé, tourne à la catastrophe ? Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Le mage de glace de Lamia Scale est forcé de faire équipe avec la team de Natsu pour une mission spéciale en plein froid polaire. Mais comment peut-il rester professionnel alors que ses sentiments pour son ancien condisciple l'empêchent d'avoir les idées claires ? Comment va-t-il réagir lorsque la mission qui aurait dû être une promenade de santé, tourne à la catastrophe ?

**/!\ Spoil** : après les dragons !

Two-shot - Yaoi Lyon x Gray - Drame, Romance, Lemon

* * *

**Nda : Je sors de mon habituel NatGray pour vous proposer une fic cette fois-ci centrée sur le couple Lyon x Gray, couple à m'avoir fait basculer vers le côté sombre du yaoi.**

**Un petit two-shot bien frisquet donc mettez vos manteaux et vos écharpes, on part dans le grand nord ! XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Réchauffe-moi de ta glace**_

**x x x  
**

_**Première partie**_

******x x x**

Alors que nous sommes en route vers le plus haut sommet de Fiore pour accomplir notre mission, je songe à cette étrange demande du vieux maître Makarov qui souhaitait que je rejoigne la team de cet idiot de _yeux-en-pointe-à-tête-rose_, pour une mission spéciale. Quelle drôle d'idée ? J'ai refusé bien entendu sauf que le regard particulièrement convaincant de mon maître Ooba Obaba qui semblait dire « As-tu vraiment envie d'éprouver ma toupie Lyon ? » m'a poussé à accepter l'étrange requête.

Une fois de plus je vais faire équipe avec Gray, mon ancien condisciple. Pas que cette perspective me dérange, bien au contraire, le problème c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher certaines choses en sa présence…

Depuis le jour où j'ai vu Gray mourir devant moi, criblé de lasers transperçant son corps de toutes parts, j'ai pris conscience que mon attachement vis-à-vis de lui allait bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Juvia. Alors que je croyais fermement être amoureux de la mage d'eau, mon cœur a réalisé sa méprise de la plus douloureuse des manières. Malheureusement, même si aujourd'hui j'ai accepté que je l'aimais, je ne peux rien lui dire. Je ne veux surtout pas le perdre.

Je jette un léger regard de biais pour l'observer un instant. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague et ne participe pas à la discussion enjouée de Natsu avec Lucy et son drôle de chat Happy. Cet imbécile de dragon slayer a toujours l'air de bonne humeur et même si j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, ce comportement est assez rafraîchissant. Cependant, je remarque que Gray a changé depuis son retour de Crocus. Je soupçonne qu'il repense également à ce jour où il a failli disparaître à tout jamais. Je frissonne rien qu'à cette pensée. Même s'il essaye de le cacher, qu'il se soit vu mourir a dû bien plus le marquer qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

Je regarde à nouveau Gray qui déboutonne sans s'en rendre compte sa veste et je souris face à cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il a depuis notre enfance avec Ul. Gray intercepte mon regard sur lui que j'essaye de feindre. Mais il est loin d'être bête.

— Quoi ? me demande-t-il accusateur.

— T'es en train de te désaper, lui dis-je toujours en souriant.

Gray rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il est en effet sur le point de se retrouver torse-nu. C'est à une vitesse hallucinante qu'il replace sa chemise et sa veste. Je ne le quitte pas du regard, me perdant sur ce léger rose qui colore si joliment ses pommettes.

Se rend-il seulement compte de l'effet qu'il peut produire autour de lui ? Sur moi en particulier… Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par le brusque arrêt du groupe. Nous sommes encore dans la vallée verdoyante qui s'étend au pied de la montagne. Mais d'ici peu, il va nous falloir gravir l'imposante roche dont le sommet semble se perdre dans les nuages.

— Bon très bien, on va faire deux groupes et se séparer à partir de là, annonce Erza en parfait chef des opérations qui nous explique la marche à suivre à grand renfort de gestes. Natsu et Happy, vous suivrez ce chemin qui va vers la droite. Moi je pars avec Lucy tout droit, et vous deux Gray et Lyon, partirez en direction de la gauche ! Essayez de trouver un sentier qui mène au sommet ! N'oubliez pas que la pierre que nous recherchons, est cachée dans une cavité ! Le premier groupe qui la retrouve, lancera une fusée de détresse, c'est compris ?

Nous acquiesçons, bien obéissant comme de parfaits petits soldats puis nous écoutons attentivement les derniers conseils de la jeune femme qui se terminent par un avertissement à peine voilée d'une promesse de menace en direction de Natsu, s'il s'avisait de faire le moindre dégât. J'avais presque oublié que cet énergumène détruisait tout sur son passage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il détruise la montagne…

Après les derniers détails, chaque groupe prend la direction indiquée par le commandant suprême. Même si ça me contrarie un peu de me retrouver seul avec Gray, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de contredire les ordres de la belle rousse. Cette femme n'a pas volé son surnom de Titania, rien que de le prononcer glace le sang jusqu'aux os !

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je me dirige avec Gray vers la montagne la plus haute du pays. Notre objectif est donc de retrouver cette pierre extrêmement rare, pouvant, selon une légende, protéger son propriétaire du danger. Bien que la magie existe bel et bien dans notre monde, j'ai du mal à croire à ce type de superstition. Mais la mission nous rapportera un bon paquet de joyaux, alors pourquoi pas ?

**********x x x**

— On n'y voit rien avec ce blizzard ! peste Gray à côté de moi.

Cela fait à peine une heure que nous avons quittée la vallée. J'ai l'impression que nous avons complètement changé de pays ! Notre progression devient particulièrement difficile à mesure que l'on grimpe vers le sommet. La neige s'est invitée à l'ascension et ne nous laisse que peu de visibilité. Si le soleil nous a accompagné depuis notre départ ce matin là, il a désormais laissé sa place à cette fichue tempête de neige.

— Tu me redis pourquoi votre mage du vent Wendy n'est pas là ?! Elle aurait pu éloigner cette tempête en un rien de temps ! je perds patience à mon tour en essayant de porter ma voix au-delà du souffle assourdissant du vent.

— Elle est en mission avec Gajeel et Juvia !

Il me l'avait pourtant dit mais à ce moment-là j'avais la tête ailleurs. Sans doute trop occupé à regarder sa silhouette qui ondulait sur le chemin…

On n'y voit vraiment rien à deux mètres, ces conditions sont tout bonnement impossibles. Même si nous sommes des mages de glaces, tout nos sens sont comme paralysés par le déchaînement des éléments.

Un grondement assourdissant nous fait sursauter soudainement.

— Lyon derrière toi ! me crie Gray en se préparant à jeter un sort.

Je me retourne et me fige lorsque mes yeux se posent sur deux énormes globes oculaires qui me fixent avec grand intérêt. En effet, juste derrière moi, un gigantesque monstre rugit et s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, je n'ai pas le temps de faire la moindre action. Il va m'avaler ! Alors que je ferme les yeux me préparant à l'inévitable, j'entends un hurlement déchirant. En ouvrant les yeux, je vois le corps du monstre criblé d'épées de glace et sur le point de s'effondrer sur la neige d'ores et déjà souillé par le sang.

Gray vient de me sauver la vie.

Complètement hébété, je le regarde surpris par mon manque d'attention, mais où avais-je la tête ? Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant… J'étais à nouveau reparti dans mes souvenirs d'enfance où Gray et moi apprenions la magie avec Ul. Ces longues journées que nous passions dans le froid glaciale et la neige et qui se terminaient bien souvent par des batailles de boules de neige, parfois par une bonne raclée d'Ul et d'un bon bain chaud avant d'aller au lit. Voilà à quoi je pensais. Si je continue à rêvasser de cette manière je ne donne pas chère de ma peau !

— C'était moins une, hein ? me dit Gray sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

Il me sourit. Ce petit sourire qu'il fait si rarement mais ô combien précieux.

— Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer bien longtemps puisque d'autres monstres arrivent dans notre direction. Ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement content et je soupçonne qu'ils font tous partie du même troupeau, tout comme le premier. Malgré leur nombre, nous réussissons malgré tout à nous en débarrasser sans trop de difficultés.

Alors que nous reprenons le chemin de la montagne, ou tout au moins qu'on essaye de le deviner malgré le mur de flocons de neige qui nous brouille la vue, un craquement sonore retentit, le sol tremble et nous fait chanceler.

— Que se passe-t-il ?!

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Un autre monstre sur nos traces ? Ou alors… Merde !

— Gray je crois que c'est une avalanche !

Les craquements se font de plus en plus assourdissants et la terre tremble d'autant plus me faisant douter qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une « simple » avalanche mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela car Gray devant moi semble déjà avoir compris vu l'horreur que je lis sur son visage.

— Lyon ! Attention ! Le sol s'effondre !

Je me sens partir en arrière, irrémédiablement attiré par le vide qui s'étend sous mes pieds. Je sens une poigne puissante se refermer sur mon poignet m'empêchant de plonger tout droit vers la bouche de glace qui s'apprête à m'engloutir.

— Je te tiens !

Je pose mes yeux dans le regard paniqué de Gray qui fait tout pour ne pas me lâcher. Il tire un grand coup sur mon bras pour me plaquer contre lui et m'empêcher de tomber mais c'est déjà trop tard. Le sol se rompt sous nos pieds et nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre sont inévitablement précipités dans le vide. Je sens l'emprise de Gray se resserrer autour de moi. Je n'ai pas peur. Il est là, je suis dans ses bras, tout se passera bien. C'est ce que je me disais alors.

Notre chute dura un temps qui me parut être une éternité. Puis…

Le noir.

Un bruit sourd.

Le silence.

Rien.

Alors que j'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je me sens étrangement bien. Je suis donc en vie ? Le sol n'est pas dur… Où sommes-nous tombés ? Alors que je me remémore les évènements qui nous ont conduits là où nous en sommes, je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si Gray va bien. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui ! Mais ses yeux sont fermés et il ne bouge plus.

— Gray !

La raison pour laquelle je trouvais le sol étrangement confortable c'est que je suis allongé de tout mon long sur Gray. Il est inconscient et quand je place ma main délicatement sous sa tête, je sens un liquide chaud me la recouvrir. Du sang !

— Gray, tu m'entends ?! je panique.

A mon grand soulagement, je vois ses pupilles se mouvoir sous ses paupières avant qu'elles ne se soulèvent complètement.

— Gray, comment tu te sens ? je lui demande toujours inquiet.

— Un peu sonné…mais ça va. Toi ?

— Je vais bien, grâce à toi…idiot, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

Il me regarde, ahuri et je plonge immédiatement dans ses yeux océans qui semblent me sonder. Gray essaye de se lever mais je l'en empêche.

— Reste un peu allongé.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? me demande-t-il résigné.

Je regarde alors tout autour de moi et me rends compte que nous sommes dans une cavité gigantesque sous la glace. Cet endroit est fabuleux ! La glace qui nous entoure miroite de mille éclats me faisant cligner de l'œil à plusieurs reprises. Je devine une étendue d'eau un peu plus loin et quand je lève les yeux, je ne vois malheureusement pas le moindre morceau de ciel. Merde, on est coincé !

— Je ne sais pas, mais on va avoir un peu de mal à sortir d'ici, j'en ai bien peur ! je lui réponds en jetant un coup d'œil un peu plus loin. Comment va ta tête ?

Je reviens vers lui pour m'enquérir de sa santé. Sa plaie à la tête m'inquiète un peu.

— Ça peut aller.

— Je vais t'appliquer un peu de glace sur ta blessure.

Je lui soulève doucement la tête et lui applique de la glace avec ma magie. Par expérience, je sais que notre magie peut non seulement stopper le saignement mais également avoir les mêmes vertus qu'un baume. Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être et fais un petit sourire en regardant son visage plus détendu. Gray ferme les yeux pendant que je soigne sa plaie, j'en profite pour admirer ses traits fins que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir de si près. J'ai envie de toucher sa peau nacrée mais je me retiens malgré tout. J'ai l'habitude de prendre sur moi, même si ça devient de plus en plus difficile. A contrecœur, je recule ma main une fois mon petit traitement terminé.

— Merci, me dit-il en se relevant.

— Je n'ai presque plus de magie Gray, je lui apprends.

Il me regarde ahuri.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas moi-même mais quand je t'ai soigné, j'ai senti que ma magie s'essoufflait.

— Bon et bien il me reste encore la mienne ! On va bien trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, déclare-t-il décidé.

Je souris devant son air si déterminé qui lui ressemble bien plus.

Gray fait quelques pas pour se rendre compte par lui-même de notre prison de glace. A voir ses yeux pétiller à la manière d'un enfant, je comprends qu'il est tout aussi subjugué que moi par la beauté du lieu.

— On dirait une cathédrale de glace, murmure-t-il.

Moi de mon côté ce n'est pas pour la magnificence du lieu que mes yeux pétillent mais bien pour le jeune homme qui se tient à quelques mètres devant moi. Il est rare aujourd'hui de voir Gray dans cet état d'excitation et j'en profite pour me délecter de ce spectacle autant que je le peux.

— Je peux créer un escalier de glace mais il nous faut trouver la faille par laquelle on est entré. Lyon tu m'écoutes ?

Gray se place devant moi et agite sa main vigoureusement devant mes yeux. Je sursaute en me rendant compte qu'une fois de plus j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

Gray me regarde avec inquiétude mais je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse la raison de mon trouble.

— Désolé…

Il fronce les sourcils devant ma mine qui doit être particulièrement déconfite puisque je me rappelle subitement que c'est aussi à cause de ce type d'inattention qu'un monstre a bien failli m'engloutir. Mais il n'insiste pas et reprend ses recherches silencieusement alors que moi je me remets doucement de ses pertes d'attention répétées.

Nous entreprenons de visiter le reste de la « cathédrale de glace » comme l'a si bien nommé Gray. C'est beaucoup plus grand que cela en avait l'air au départ. Les stalactites et les stalagmites qui la parsèment lui donnent cet aspect d'une dentelle finement découpée. C'est magnifique ! Dommage que nous la découvrons dans de telles circonstances, me dis-je rêveur.

Nous nous séparons pour couvrir un maximum de terrain, en quête de la moindre faille pouvant nous libérer de cette prison de glace.

— Gray, je crois que j'ai trouvé un passage ! je lui crie. Gray ?

Il ne me répond pas. Je continue à l'appeler mais comme je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ?!

— Gray ?

Je me dirige vers la direction qu'il a empruntée et reconnait enfin sa silhouette.

— Gray pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Plus je m'approche et plus je vois sa silhouette vacillante. Il est sur le point de tomber mais que se passe-t-il ? Je cours vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe pour de bon.

— Gray !

Je le rattrape enfin juste avant qu'il ne s'échoue sur le sol froid. Je regarde son visage. Il s'est évanouit dans mes bras. Je le soulève délicatement et vais l'installer contre une paroi puis j'étends mon manteau avant d'y placer Gray pour le protéger du sol glacé. Je l'observe avec inquiétude mais son pouls bat encore et il respire.

— Gray… Que t'arrive-t-il…? je demande en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je le laisse un peu seul pour aller imbiber un morceau de tissu dans l'étendue d'eau à quelques mètres de notre position. Quand je reviens, Gray est toujours inconscient. Il paraît si fragile ainsi… Je lui passe le linge délicatement sur le visage et il commence enfin à bouger.

— Que s'est-il passé ? me demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— C'est à toi de me le dire, un peu plus et tu t'écroulais par terre ! je le sermonne doucement mais ma voix chevrotante doit trahir mon inquiétude.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner d'un seul coup et puis…je ne me souviens plus.

— Ça doit être à cause de ta chute… Tu vas rester tranquille en attendant que je trouve une solution.

— Mais je dois nous sortir d'ici ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir me servir de ma magie ! proteste-t-il.

— Vu dans l'état que tu es, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois capable de lancer un sort…

Gray me regarde de son air têtu, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur le torse. Je suis attendri par ce côté tête de mule agaçant mais tellement adorable. Pourtant, j'ai intérêt à le surveiller. Il est capable de tenter le diable dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

— Gray, s'il te plaît soit un peu raisonnable.

Ses yeux me sondent à nouveau puis je sens enfin ses barrières s'abaisser. Je soupire de soulagement.

**********x x x**

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? J'ai l'impression de m'être assoupi seulement quelques instants mais quand je pose mes yeux sur ma montre, je me rends compte que nous sommes sous la glace depuis plus de trois heures. J'ai parcouru de long en large la grotte dans laquelle nous sommes coincés et j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête dans tous les sens, je n'ai trouvé aucune solution pour nous sortir de ce guêpier. De plus, mon absence de magie m'inquiète et j'ai l'impression étrange de ne pas être au top de mon niveau physique non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche avec moi ? J'espère qu'Erza va vite se rendre compte de notre absence…

— Lyon…j'ai froid.

Je me retourne sur Gray qui grelotte toujours pelotonné dans son manteau. Son visage est rouge et en sueur. Je pose ma main sur son front et j'ai un mouvement de recule face à sa température bien trop élevée. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, si vulnérable. Gray ne tombait jamais malade enfant, malgré nos entraînements répétés dans la neige pendant des heures. Pour moi, cet homme était invulnérable, à l'épreuve de tout ou presque. Il semblerait même qu'il ait plus de vie qu'un chat… Mais le voir ainsi me brise le cœur. Je voudrais à cet instant lui insuffler toute ma force et toute mon énergie.

— Gray tu es brûlant, il ne manquait plus que ça…, je rumine dans ma barbe.

Puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je déboutonne ma chemise sous l'œil incrédule de Gray avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Gray me regarde les yeux exorbités.

— Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? articule-t-il.

— Je vais te réchauffer.

— Mais…, essaye-t-il de protester.

— Fais-moi confiance Gray, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il acquiesce toujours aussi tremblant. De toute façon, il n'a pas la force de rétorquer, je le vois bien dans son regard terne. Je me dépêche de déboutonner sa chemise pour éviter qu'il n'attrape encore plus froid.

— Enroule tes bras autour de ma taille.

Gray me regarde encore hébété mais il s'exécute quand il croise mon regard que je veux assuré. Ses mains tremblantes se glissent sous ma chemise, elles sont glacées et me font frissonner. Je colle ensuite mon torse contre le sien sachant que la chaleur humaine est la plus à même de lui procurer un peu de réconfort. Je le sens enfin soupirer contre moi.

— Est-ce que ça va ? je lui demande soucieux.

— Oui. Mieux.

— Rapproche-toi un peu.

Je le soulève délicatement, pour le positionner entre mes jambes où je pourrais l'envelopper complètement. Je le trouve étrangement léger. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait dans cette position, sûr qu'il se poserait des questions sur notre relation ! Mais je m'en contrefiche. Gray a besoin de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je le sens se réchauffer contre moi et cette sensation me fait du bien également. Je me sens de plus en plus las et sa présence me réconforte. Je l'enlace moi aussi de mes deux bras et caresse sa peau douce et froide pour la réchauffer lentement. Gray se détend, je le sens à son souffle plus paisible. Son souffle chaud qui me fait frissonner de la plus douce des manières. Je le sers encore un peu plus fort et Gray pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Je frissonne mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid…

— Lyon…

— Oui ?

— Tu…tu bandes ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent face à sa question qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'effectivement je commence à avoir un début d'érection. Merde !

— Euh…je…c'est que…, je bafouille honteux qu'il l'ait remarqué, c'est la proximité…qui fait que…enfin tu vois.

Mes piètres excuses sont complètement affligeantes, comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ?

— Réchauffe-moi…, me murmure-t-il tout contre mon oreille, d'une voix douce que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant de sa bouche. Elle est semblable à la douce mélodie des oiseaux un matin de printemps.

Je l'étreins plus fort, surpris qu'il ne prête pas plus que cela attention à ma situation plus que gênante. Mais je me souviens alors que Gray a une forte fièvre, peut-être n'a-t-il pas la force de s'offusquer ?

— Non…, réchauffe-moi avec ton corps, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je rougis violemment en me disant que j'ai dû mal interpréter ses paroles. Et comme s'il comprenait mon malaise, je sens glisser sa main vers mon entrejambe pour le caresser doucement. Il me regarde à nouveau alors que mes joues sont en feu. Merde ! Gray a de la fièvre et il me demande clairement de faire l'amour avec lui ? Il doit être en plein délire…

— Gray…non, tu as de la fièvre, lui dis-je à contrecœur.

Il se redresse pour que son visage soit plus proche du mien. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants… Je sais que c'est dû à la fièvre pourtant, mais il est tellement attirant. Je fonds littéralement devant cette vision de toute beauté. J'ai du mal à respirer tant il est proche de moi à cet instant. Il faut que je résiste, je dois le faire. Il se rapproche un peu plus et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je n'ose plus bouger, paralysé par cette soudaine intimité.

— S'il te plait, me supplie-t-il.

Bordel ! Je fonds complètement cette fois-ci. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux… Je lui caresse la joue et réponds à son baiser le plus délicatement possible même si à ce moment là je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le dévorer entièrement. Je capture ce petit bouton entre mes lèvres et le caresse doucement de ma langue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre pour m'offrir un passage. C'est un baiser à la fois doux et intense. Sous nos deux manteaux, je sens Gray me caresser le dos faisant frémir mon échine.

Je l'agrippe plus fermement pour le serrer tout contre moi. J'ai chaud. Si chaud.

Je déboutonne lentement son pantalon dans lequel je glisse ma main aventurière. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je pars en quête de ses tendres formes que je devinais quelques heures plus tôt sous son vêtement. Sa peau est si douce…

Je l'entends gémir sous mes lèvres et quand je me sépare de lui et que j'observe son visage, ses joues roses et son regard brillant me lancent un appel indécent. J'ai beau me contrôler mais le voir dans cet état ne m'aide franchement pas. Je descends d'un seul geste son pantalon et son caleçon et le sers à nouveau contre moi en replaçant mon manteau sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait froid. Surtout pas.

Je sens son excitation contre mon ventre et déboutonne prestement mon pantalon que je baisse à moitié pour libérer mon membre lui aussi gonflé de désir.

— Gray… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? je lui demande sans grande conviction.

Pour seule réponse, il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres puis, difficilement, je le sens placer ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes hanches.

Alors que je replace son manteau sur ses épaules, je le sens se frotter doucement contre moi tout en gémissant au-dessus de ma tête. Il a posé son front contre mes cheveux et je sens son souffle secoué me caresser le visage. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et je dépose de légers baisers sur son front, ses joues, son nez avant de m'emparer de sa bouche, avidement cette fois-ci. Il tremble mais ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou.

Essoufflé, je mouille mes doigts que je dirige avec empressement vers son intimité. Mon cœur palpite et quand je le regarde une fois mon but atteint, ses yeux se ferment et sa respiration s'accélère. Je dois être en train de rêver, ça ne peut être que ça.

Il gémit doucement au rythme de mes doigts qui se meuvent en lui. Mes yeux se fixent sur les expressions de son visage que j'imprime dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Gray est à moi. Cette pensée s'insinue dans mon fort intérieur et me réchauffe. Même si je sais que cette pensée est égoïste, là, à cet instant je suis heureux.

Je m'empare une dernière fois de ses lèvres avant de diriger cette fois-ci ma virilité, impatiente de rentrer en symbiose avec son corps parfait. Comprenant mon intention, il se baisse sous ma direction silencieuse. Enfin, je le sens et m'enfonce doucement en lui. C'est étroit et chaud. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

Alors que j'atteins ma destination, je stoppe mes mouvements pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à moi. Je lui caresse à nouveau le visage trempé de sueur, son front brûlant m'inquiète vraiment.

— Gray, il vaudrait mieux que….

— Non !

Il m'embrasse furieusement mêlant sa langue à la mienne dans une valse enfiévrée, me faisant défaillir par la même occasion. Gray s'offre entièrement à moi et je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Ma volonté est complètement annihilée par son désir qui se mêle au mien. Je commence lentement à bouger sous la pression de son regard suppliant, il essaye de m'aider en remuant les hanches mais il est trop faible alors je le soulève doucement et le plus délicatement du monde, nos deux corps fusionnent enfin d'une même harmonie.

J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il se serait déroulé dans de telles circonstances. Plus que jamais, je veux l'étreindre avec force, le protéger et le réchauffer. Il est si fragile…

— Je t'aime, je lui murmure tout contre son oreille.

Gray me réponds par un gémissement étouffé. Oui je l'aime. Il a fallu que je sois sur le point de le perdre pour m'en rendre compte finalement.

Son corps moite répond à mes caresses. Je me force d'être tendre même si mon corps me crie de le posséder, je contrôle chacun de mes gestes pour ne pas aggraver son état. J'aimerais l'étreindre passionnément mais c'est de la douceur dont il a besoin à ce moment là. Et moi, j'ai seulement besoin de lui.

Je l'entends gémir contre moi à mesure que mes mouvement vont et viennent en lui. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou et je sens sa langue se balader sur mon oreille et me la mordre tendrement. Bon sang ! Des sensations délicieuses s'emparent de tout mon corps. Il remonte doucement vers mes lèvres qu'il capture avec empressement.

— Lyon…

Il accélère ses mouvements à ma stupéfaction et ce geste accompagné de son expression sensuelle me font venir plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je le resserre contre moi pour m'enfoncer d'avantage en lui avant de me libérer dans son intimité. Alors que je reprends mon souffle, ma main se pose sur son sexe sur lequel j'imprime des mouvements lents et réguliers. Le souffle de Gray s'accélèrent, ses gémissements sont plus profonds et son dos se cambre sous la vague de plaisirs que je lui offre. Je sens son membre se durcir brutalement et il se vide abondamment dans ma main. Je me sens privilégié d'assister à cette scène d'une pureté érotique sans nom.

A bout de souffle, Gray se pelotonne à nouveau contre moi. Je le caresse doucement en déposant de légers baisers dans ses cheveux. J'attends qu'il se calme tout à fait avant de le rhabiller et de le recouvrir de mon manteau. Gray s'endort aussitôt, blottit contre moi, sa respiration ralentit. Bercé par son souffle, je m'endors à mon tour.

**********x x x**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Quand je regarde ma montre, une demi-heure s'est écoulée. Gray est toujours contre moi mais sa peau est étrangement froide. Je pose ma main sur son front puis sur son pouls. Son souffle est si ténu que je le sens à peine. La panique me gagne soudainement.

— Gray !

Je le secoue doucement pour qu'il se réveille mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

— Gray ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi, je le supplie.

Bon sang ! Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et me fait mal. Mes larmes menacent de dévaler les pentes de mes joues. Nous sommes dans une situation compliquée, ma magie ne fonctionne toujours pas et Gray va de mal en pis. Si nous ne sortons pas d'ici dans peu de temps… J'interromps mes pensées brusquement. Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Surtout pas maintenant…

— Gray !

Je continue à le secouer toujours en vain.

— A l'aide ! je m'époumone malgré le risque d'avalanche. Gray reste avec moi je t'en supplie.

Mes larmes coulent quand je me rends compte que Gray ne respire plus.

— Grayyyyyy !

* * *

**Comment ça je suis cruelle, sadique et j'en passe ? Bon je l'avoue ! XD**

**Rythme lent pour ce premier chapitre avec quelques pics d'adrénaline, un lemon soft et une fin qui se passe de commentaires, hein ? Mais commentez quand même, vous avez même le droit de m'engueuler, c'est dire ! Enfin, gentiment quand même. ;)**

**Et donc la suite au prochain épisode ! Dans la semaine ou dans le pire des cas la semaine prochaine.  
**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda :** **Voilà la deuxième et der****nière partie de ce two-shot sur Gray et Lyon. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu puisque ce chapitre est bien plus lent que le précédent qui était déjà en soit pas très rapide...**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

* * *

_**Deuxième partie**_

******x x x**

Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un orchestre symphonique qui rejoue l'intégrale de Beethoven dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas que ce compositeur m'insupporte mais le son a dû être poussé à son maximum pour qu'il s'acharne à me torturer aussi impitoyablement !

Dans ma tête c'est le brouillard, mes repères sont inexistants, des images floues se mélangent sans la moindre cohérence entre elles. Bon sang, où est-ce que je suis ?

_— Gray ?_

Pourquoi criez-vous si fort ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement mais la lumière crue me force à les refermer aussitôt.

_— Il se réveille !_

Quoi ? Qui se réveille ?

_— Gray, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Je connais cette voix… Mirajane ?

— Hum…

J'ouvre enfin mes yeux torturés et larmoyants pour me retrouver devant deux billes bleues qui me regardent avec inquiétude. Je suis donc à l'infirmerie de la guilde ? A côté de Mirajane, Wendy m'examine rapidement en passant sa main derrière ma tête.

— Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle.

— Mise à part ce troupeau d'éléphants qui me piétinent la boîte crânienne ? Ça va, je pense.

Eléphant ou orchestre, c'est du pareil au même non ?

Mirajane me sourit tendrement tandis que la petite Wendy paraît soulagée. Je comprends bien que je suis de retour à la guilde mais je n'ai aucune idée du comment je suis arrivé ici, et en un seul morceau de surcroit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble…

— Avec la chute que tu as faite, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Mais visiblement ton humour est toujours là, c'est plutôt rassurant ! rit-elle joyeusement.

— Une chute…?

Je me force à me concentrer mais c'est difficile avec ma tête qui me fait toujours un mal de chien et m'empêche de mettre mes idées dans le bon ordre. Petit à petit, des bribes me reviennent pourtant en mémoire et je me remémore enfin les derniers évènements. La mission…Lyon…la tempête de neige…Lyon…la chute…Lyon et puis…, cette scène qui repasse en boucle dans ma tête avec encore et toujours Lyon. Quoi ?! Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'une angoisse incontrôlée ne m'envahisse soudainement et me refroidisse sur le champ.

— Lyon ! Où est-il ? je sursaute brusquement en grimaçant de douleur et en me tenant le crâne qui est sur le point d'exploser.

— Doucement, me conseille Wendy en m'aidant à me rallonger.

— Il est reparti à Lamia Scale, m'informe Mirajane.

J'essaye de cacher ma profonde déception et ce point douloureux que je sens dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi je ressens un pincement au cœur à cette nouvelle ? N'était-ce donc qu'un simple rêve ? Il ne s'est donc rien passé entre nous ? Alors que cette pensée devrait me soulager, je me sens au contraire oppressé et mes yeux se gorgent d'eau sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il ne manquerait plus que je chiale en plus, quel idiot !

— Gray est-ce que ça va ? me demande Wendy avec inquiétude.

— Désolé…c'est juste que…non rien.

Je suis complètement perdu, en proie à des émotions que je ne connais pas et qui me font peur. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

— Tu sais c'est grâce à lui si tu es en vie aujourd'hui, m'apprend Mira tendrement.

Je lève la tête, étonné. J'essaye à nouveau de me souvenir de Lyon après mon malaise dans la _cathédrale de glace_. Il a pris soin de moi et m'a veillé pendant que j'avais de la fièvre, c'est vrai. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de mon imagination. Pour le reste, je ne suis sûr de rien… C'est trop flou pour je réussisse à démêler le vrai du faux.

— Ah oui ?

Comment ça grâce à lui ? Je veux savoir pour quelle raison elle me dit ça. Que s'est-il passé avant que l'on nous retrouve ?

— Quand Natsu et les autres vous ont trouvé, Lyon te serrait si fort qu'ils ont eu du mal à le faire lâcher prise. Il te croyait mort et…, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, m'avoue-t-elle tristement.

— Oh…

Il me croyait mort ? Que croit-il cet idiot ?! Qu'une simple chute de rien du tout allait me faire taire pour de bon ?! Bien que l'idée qu'il m'ait cru aussi faible m'agace, je sens une étrange chaleur bienfaisante m'envahir.

Et alors que je devrais me sentir triste pour Lyon, de savoir qu'il a pleuré pour moi me rend heureux et me réchauffe le cœur pour je ne sais quelle raison, pourtant…

— Et la mission ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

Mirajane est bien trop perspicace et je sais à quel point elle est capable de faire avouer au plus aguerri des mages, la chose la plus inavouable.

— Ils ont retrouvé la pierre dans la cavité où vous avez été retrouvé. Apparemment, elle s'est mise à briller si fort qu'elle les a mené jusqu'à vous. Ce qui est étrange c'est que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué avant…

Je trouve également cela étrange mais c'est plutôt bien tombé, non ? Je n'aurais pas donné chère de ma peau si nous avions foiré la mission à cause de cette chute, me dis-je en m'imaginant le visage menaçant d'Erza apparaître devant moi.

J'en frissonne de terreur et mon mal de tête s'intensifie rien qu'à cette pensée.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois mon état, Wendy et Mirajane jugeant que j'ai encore besoin de repos, me laissent tout en m'obligeant à rester à l'infirmerie au-moins jusqu'au lendemain. Mais alors que je devrais me reposer, je ne cesse de ressasser les images de la scène qui s'est déroulée dans la grotte. Et plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Est-ce que j'aurais eu seulement l'envie qu'une telle chose se produise ? Tout s'embrouille encore une fois dans ma tête et je commence à me sentir doucement vaciller. Heureusement que je suis dans un lit à l'infirmerie parce que je m'évanouis dans la seconde qui suit.

**********x x x**

Quand je me réveille ce soir là, j'ai droit à un accueil chaleureux. Enfin chaleureux est un bien grand mot puisque juste à côté du lit, Erza me domine de toute sa hauteur le regard menaçant. Mon pire cauchemar est là, matérialisé juste devant moi, prêt à me détruire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ? Elle ne devrait pas plutôt me faire son plus beau sourire ? M'offrir une part de son précieux fraisier ? Erza a l'air terrifiant comme ça mais au fond c'est une charmante…

— Espèce d'imbécile ! me hurle-t-elle jusqu'à me rendre à moitié sourd et faire taire ainsi les tendres pensées que je m'apprêtais à avoir à son sujet.

Je devrais la connaître pourtant même si je ne comprends décidément pas son accès de colère. La mission a été accomplie pourtant…

— Hein ? je réponds bêtement, tétanisé devant son aura terrifiante.

— Lyon m'a tout raconté ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?! fulmine-t-elle.

Le sang quitte brutalement mon visage que je soupçonne de devenir livide, voir même proche d'une teinte cadavérique. Erza attend impatiemment ma réponse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine sans se départir de son regard démoniaque.

— Tout…Il t'a tout raconté…, je bafouille.

Mais quand elle dit tout, de quoi parle-t-elle exactement ? Lui a-t-il vraiment _tout_ raconté ? Dans les moindres détails ? J'ai des sueurs froides et me mets à trembler involontairement à l'idée qu'Erza sache ce qui est arrivé dans cette grotte, ou en tout cas ce que je crois s'être passé dans cette grotte.

Le fait est que je suis complètement embrouillé entre ce que je crois être vrai ou ce que je soupçonne d'être le résultat de mon imagination un peu trop débordante.

— Des mages aguerris comme vous, faire de telles imprudences ! continue-t-elle sans faire attention à la panique qui me gagne. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, hein ?! Depuis quand quelques petits monstres de rien du tout doivent vous faire perdre vos moyens ?!

— …

Je manque l'arrêt respiratoire en replaçant dans l'ordre chaque mot qu'elle prononce. Mais j'ai du mal à tout comprendre avec cette peur qui me tiraille et me noue l'estomac.

— Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir à cause de cette stupide chute ? Et que nous aurions pu aller vous récupérer bien plus tôt si vous n'aviez pas bêtement perdu vos affaires !

— …

Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive toujours pas à placer deux mots. Mais je comprends enfin avec soulagement qu'Erza parle de l'incident qui nous a conduit dans la grotte et de la perte de nos sacs que nous portions avec les fusées de détresse à l'intérieur. On a dû les perdre pendant notre combat contre les monstres… En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais perdu le mien, encore moins celui de Lyon.

— On s'est inquiété pour toi ! Imbécile ! ajoute-t-elle.

Son regard change du tout au tout. Alors que juste à l'instant il reflétait encore le regard le plus terrifiant de notre célèbre Titania, il s'est soudainement adoucit et des larmes se forment à la lisière de ses yeux bruns.

— Désolé…, je marmonne finalement touché par cette sensibilité qu'elle nous montre rarement.

Erza a tout simplement eu peur, voilà la raison de sa colère disproportionnée. Je me sens honteux de la faire pleurer. Il n'y a rien à faire mais je ne supporte décidément pas de voir Erza malheureuse et encore moins quand j'en suis le responsable. J'attrape sa main que je presse dans la mienne pour la consoler. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose mais la voir comme ça me brise le cœur.

Finalement, Erza prend la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assoit en me montrant enfin un sourire même s'il reste timide. J'aime la voir comme ça.

— Tu sais Gray, je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que Lyon m'a raconté.

— Comment ça ? je tressaille à nouveau mais Erza ne semble pas le remarquer.

— Son discours était décousu et haché… Je pense qu'il s'est tellement inquiété pour toi qu'il a failli en perdre la tête. En tout cas, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs surtout qu'il les avait à nouveau juste avant de repartir, m'apprend-elle songeuse.

— Ça m'intrigue aussi, j'ajoute. Il les avait quand on s'est battu contre les monstres et pratiquement plus une fois dans la grotte.

Je me souviens alors qu'il m'avait soigné juste avant de m'apprendre que ses pouvoirs diminuaient. Comment cela a pu se produire ? J'ai beau réfléchir mais je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà connu ce phénomène, pas de façon naturelle en tout cas.

— Polyussica pense que sa magie s'est liée à ses émotions. C'est rare mais il semblerait que ça puisse arriver même en dehors des combats.

— Mais quand les sentiments interagissent avec nos pouvoirs c'est plutôt positif d'habitude, non ?

Combien de fois nous avions gagné des combats alors que nous étions clairement dominés rien que par ce _pouvoir_ lié aux sentiments que nous éprouvons les uns pour les autres à la guilde. Il parait que c'est ce qui fait notre principale force à Fairy Tail.

— Oui mais dans son cas, on pense qu'il s'est en quelque sorte paralysé lorsqu'il a cru te perdre.

Bon sang, mon cœur manque encore une fois un battement. Bien sûr il ne s'agit que d'une supposition de la vieille mais si Lyon a réellement perdu ses pouvoirs à cause de ça, ça veut dire aussi que je suis le responsable de cette catastrophe. Tient-il autant à moi que cela ?

— Tu penses…? je lui murmure.

J'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là, tout de suite j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de savoir si Lyon m'aime à ce point. Notre passé a tellement été chaotique. Je sais qu'il m'a détesté à une époque et les traces que cela a laissées dans mon cœur sont encore là, quoi que je fasse.

— Tu sais Gray, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Lyon à tes côtés et qui se soucie de toi comme d'un frère.

_Un frère. _Voilà ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre au fond. Il ne pourrait rien y avoir de plus, ce serait presque incestueux finalement. Oui, Lyon est comme un frère, que demander de plus ?

Mon cœur se serre…

— C'est ce qu'on fait tous à la guilde…, je marmonne tristement.

— Oui c'est vrai, me confirme Erza tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Elle a dû remarquer mon malaise car son regard se fait plus tendre comme lorsqu'elle me consolait lorsque nous étions enfants. Même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai besoin de ces rares moments de tendresse. Cela me rassure.

Même si ce doux moment me réconforte, je préfère passer rapidement à un autre sujet pour éviter des questions qui deviendraient trop embarrassantes pour moi. Je lui demande donc des précisions sur cette histoire de pierre qui clignote pour soit disant prévenir de notre position, ce dont je doute fortement.

— Oui, il semblerait que la légende qui l'entourait était fondée…, me confirme Erza. Je crois bien qu'elle vous a protégé, d'une certaine manière.

Je suis sceptique. Une pierre capable de nous protéger ? Impossible pour moi, je suis convaincu qu'on est tous responsable d'une certaine façon de notre destin, enfin en grande partie. Et pourtant…

— Ce n'est qu'une pierre…

Ma conviction paraît s'effriter sitôt les mots prononcés. Peut-être que cette pierre nous a réellement secouru… Qui sait ?

Quand Erza me quitte ce jour-là, mes idées sont encore plus confuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je repense inlassablement à Lyon et à son départ précipité de Magnolia. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison il n'est pas resté à mes côtés jusqu'à mon réveil s'il s'inquiétait autant pour moi. Plusieurs mots me viennent alors à l'esprit et ravivent ma migraine cruellement : honte, dégoût, sale… Des mots auxquels je devrais également songer mais au contraire, quand je repense à ces images, même si elles me font rougir, j'ai le sentiment qu'elles me rendent heureux quelque part, mais pourquoi ?

**********x x x**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes revenus de mission et malgré la guérison de ma blessure à la tête, j'ai toujours du mal à dormir. Je ne cesse de repenser à ce _rêve_. Il parait tellement réel pourtant… Et je ne cesse de me reposer encore et toujours les mêmes questions. S'il avait été aussi inquiet, Lyon ne serait pas parti comme ça, il serait resté à mes côtés, non ? Ou peut-être a-t-il honte…?

Si ça s'est réellement passé comme dans mes _rêves_ alors ça veut dire que c'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances, peut-être n'a-t-il pas osé me repousser à cause de ma fièvre ?

Mais alors… C'est moi qui en ai eu envie…? J'ai eu envie de Lyon ?! Bon sang ! Je n'en peux plus ! Comment est-ce possible ?

— Gray, est-ce que ça va ?

Je sursaute brusquement et pose mes yeux dans le regard noisette de Lucy qui me jauge avec inquiétude. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était assise à côté de moi.

— Dis Lucy, est-ce que tu penses qu'à cause de la fièvre on peut avoir des hallucinations qui paraissent tellement réelles qu'elles feraient douter de sa propre raison ?

Lucy me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Je regrette aussitôt ma question.

— Oublie-ça, je suis un peu fatigué…je vais rentrer.

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? me demande-t-elle inquiète. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever de ma chaise, je suis pris d'une nouvelle résolution.

— Merci Lucy mais ça va aller. Tu pourras dire aux autres que je m'absente quelques jours ? J'ai quelque chose à régler…

Oui, pour que j'en ai le cœur net, je dois me rendre sur le champ chez Lyon. Il faut à tout prix que je sache.

Même si ça fait mal. Même si ça me blesse. Je dois savoir…

**********x x x**

Après être passé rapidement à mon appartement pour prendre quelques affaires que je jette machinalement dans un sac, je me précipite à la gare pour prendre le premier train. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre puisqu'il est déjà sur le quai prêt à partir.

Le voyage qui ne dure pourtant qu'à peine deux heures est une véritable torture. Que vais-je lui dire une fois chez lui ? Je ne peux tout de même pas lui demander de but en blanc si nous avons…si nous avons…si nous avons... Il n'y a rien à faire ! Le seul fait d'y penser me rend honteux. Qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement pour lui ? Ai-je seulement le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées vis-à-vis de lui ? Lyon est important pour moi, je ne peux pas le nier mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit auparavant. Les histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas même si j'avoue avoir eu un léger béguin pour Erza il y a quelques années. Imaginer ce genre de scène avec Lyon n'est quand même pas anodin. Nous sommes amis, presque frères même, et deux mecs qui plus est. C'est une combinaison qui est décidément incompatible à mon avis. Je suis las de me torturer ainsi…

Une fois arrivé à la gare de destination, je décide de me rendre chez lui à pieds. Marcher jusqu'à son appartement me fais du bien. Le bon air me permet de décompresser un peu même si l'angoisse qui me tenaille est toujours présente au rendez-vous.

Alors que j'arrive devant la porte de Lyon, je ne cesse de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire exactement. Et plus j'y pense, plus mes idées sont embrouillées, sans compter mon cœur qui est juste sur le point d'exploser. Je respire profondément dans l'espoir de me calmer, en vain.

Je prends sur moi et frappe plusieurs fois à la porte en bois massif. Lyon vit dans un immeuble plutôt luxueux avec des portes aussi épaisses que mon poing ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment il arrive à avoir les moyens de se payer ce type de logement, j'ai à peine assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de mon modeste deux-pièces !

J'entends des pas approcher, mon cœur s'affole aussitôt, la serrure se déverrouille, puis la porte s'ouvre devant un Lyon complètement abasourdi de me voir chez lui semble-t-il. Il porte un t-shirt blanc tout simple sur un jean bleu, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois vêtu aussi simplement, lui qui se donne des allures de prince la plupart du temps ! Cette simplicité lui va bien et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le Lyon enfant, celui avec lequel j'ai grandi et que j'ai aimé, à ma manière...

J'observe une légère teinte rosée qui colore ses pommettes et me surprend à le trouver mignon. Bordel, il faut à tout prix que je me ressaisisse ! Et dans ses yeux, j'ai le sentiment d'y lire du soulagement ou peut-être est-ce encore cette foutue imagination qui fait des siennes ? Je détourne mon regard du sien qui me trouble bien trop pour que je paraisse naturel. Il faut à tout prix que je reprenne contenance.

— Gray…?

— Salut Lyon, je peux rentrer ?

Il s'écarte pour me laisser le passage. Je le frôle de l'épaule sans même lui jeter un regard. Mais les effluves de son parfum m'envoûtent quelque peu. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai du mal à respirer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens chez lui. L'intérieur est toujours aussi sobre et d'un aspect contemporain et léché. Un intérieur classe mais arrogant comme lui, me dis-je.

— Tu as l'air en forme…, me dit-il en préambule.

— Oui…

Je passe ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Et visiblement, Lyon semble aussi gêné que moi. On reste sans rien dire pendant un temps qui semble s'éterniser. Ce silence est assourdissant !

— Il paraît que je dois te remercier pour ça…, lui dis-je pour rompre le malaise.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier Gray. C'est à cause de moi si tu as été blessé…

Ses yeux semblent partir dans un monde lointain, hors de la réalité tangible. Il a l'air triste. Pourquoi ?

— On peut dire qu'on est quitte alors, lui dis-je en souriant.

Lyon répond à mon sourire tout en me lançant un regard énigmatique. J'essaye de le sonder mais c'est peine perdue. Cet homme est tout bonnement indéchiffrable !

— Tu veux une bière ? me propose-t-il plus détendu.

— Volontiers.

Nous nous asseyons silencieusement sur son canapé blanc en cuir, tout en dégustant notre bière. La saveur amère combinée à la fraîcheur de la boisson me détend malgré ce silence qui m'horripile.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? je lui demande bien décidé à connaître la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Tu étais entre de bonnes mains et puis je devais rentrer pour faire mon rapport, me répond-il gêné.

Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose, son regard fuyant est tout sauf naturel.

— Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? je lui demande en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

— Je…je ne comprends pas…, bafouille-t-il. Nous sommes tombés dans la crevasse et tu es tombé sur la tête…

Ce manque d'assurance ne lui ressemble décidément pas alors je décide de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et tant pis si je finis par me ridiculiser à ses yeux. Tant pis si la vérité doit me faire mal.

— Lyon, je ne parle pas de ça. Je sais que j'avais de la fièvre et que j'ai pu… halluciner mais…

J'hésite un instant avant de continuer. La panique se lit sur son visage. Ai-je visé juste ?

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…entre nous ? je lui demande finalement la peur au ventre.

Lyon se passe fébrilement la main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage avant de se lever et de se poser devant la fenêtre.

— Réponds-moi !

Je commence à perdre patience sérieusement devant son mutisme persistant.

— Lyon ?! Dis-moi est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

— Non Gray. Tu n'as pas rêvé. Nous avons…nous avons couché ensemble, me répond-il en se retournant vers moi.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Et quand je le regarde, ce que je lis dans ses yeux m'horrifie. Il semble écœuré… Bon sang, à quoi je m'attendais au juste ?!

— Tu regrettes c'est ça ? je lui demande la voix chevrotante.

— Oui. J'ai honte Gray…

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Bien sûr qu'il a honte d'avoir couché avec moi, son ami d'enfance, un homme. Bien sûr qu'il est écœuré ! Mais pourquoi moi je ne le suis pas ? Pourquoi à cet instant j'ai envie qu'il me dise qu'il ne regrette rien, qu'il en a toujours rêvé et qu'il souhaite recommencer ? Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal comme la lame d'un couteau qui me transperce de son tranchant implacable ? Pourquoi à cet instant, j'ai juste envie de fuir le plus loin possible ?

Alors que je comprends à quel point je me suis trompé, je prends mes affaires et sors précipitamment de la pièce puis de l'appartement.

— Gray ! Attends ! me crie Lyon derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas.

Je me précipite dans le couloir complètement bouleversé. Merde ! Pourquoi ça me touche autant ? Je l'entends qui court après moi puis soudain sa poigne se resserre sur mon poignet. Je lui fais face brusquement.

— Quoi ?!

Je veux crier mais des larmes me brûlent les yeux et m'empêchent de réagir normalement.

— Rentrons, me propose Lyon en m'emmenant avec lui.

Il claque violemment la porte et me plaque brusquement contre elle en se collant à moi. Son regard est glacial.

— Visiblement tu ne comprends rien ?! me crie-il en me secouant brutalement.

J'essaye de me libérer de son emprise qui se resserre aussitôt sur mes poignets en lui lançant le regard le plus méchant que je suis capable de faire à ce moment-là, mais je crois que les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage me prennent en traitre.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?! je réussis à lui demander malgré l'explosion de mes émotions en un flot de sanglots.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible et ridicule.

Son visage est proche, bien trop proche du mien. Je me sens défaillir et mes forces me quittent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

— Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas…?

Son ton s'est brusquement radoucit et Lyon me relâche les poignets. Sa question sonne étrangement comme un regret. Et moi je reste figé les bras ballants toujours contre la porte.

— De quoi tu parles ? je lui murmure.

— Les mots que je t'ai prononcé ce jour-là quand nous…

Il s'interrompt visiblement bouleversé.

— Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air Gray.

Je le regarde complètement hébété en essayant d'assimiler chaque mot. Bien sûr que je me souvenais de ces mots là mais pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être réel. J'étais tellement sûr de les avoir imaginés. Je le regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux gris me fixent d'une rare intensité. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Mon cœur se serre avant de se liquéfier pour de bon.

— Je…je croyais que c'était un rêve…, je lui réponds. Et puis, tu viens juste de dire que tu regrettais.

Je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir. Il faut qu'il me le dise de lui-même, c'est la seule solution pour que je comprenne ce qu'il ressent réellement.

— Bien sûr que je regrette Gray ! Tu avais de la fièvre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de ta faiblesse ! Mais…, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi, me déclare-t-il en approchant sa main tremblante de mon visage.

Il s'approche doucement de moi et me caresse tendrement la joue en essuyant mes larmes au passage. Caresse que j'accentue en me frottant contre sa paume. Ce doux contact me fait frissonner, me parcourant le corps d'une douce décharge électrique.

— C'est si incroyable que ça que je puisse éprouver de l'amour pour toi ? me murmure-t-il.

Je me perds à nouveau dans ses grands yeux en amande sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Je me sens complètement impuissant face à la vague d'émotions qui me submergent et mes lèvres se sentent irrémédiablement attirées par les siennes. Je crois que je viens de comprendre…

— Lyon…

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle et Lyon me sert tendrement dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Je l'aime. Tout simplement.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent enfin dans un doux et chaste baiser qui s'enflamme brusquement nous consumant littéralement dans les flammes de la passion.

Je balaye alors d'un revers de main notre première fois vaporeuse dans la grotte de glace pour profiter pleinement du bonheur que j'éprouve à être dans ses bras. Je laisse loin derrière moi mes angoisses passées et mes regrets. Tout disparaît en un instant. Lyon est la seule chose que je garde précieusement dans mon cœur. Soulagé et le cœur délesté de son poids, je me perds complètement dans cette étreinte dont j'espère ne jamais reparaître.

Si la glace est notre élément, la chaleur est dorénavant l'élément moteur de notre bonheur.

- FIN -

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? Un peu lent, hein ? Ici, on est complètement dans la tête de Gray qui se pose beaucoup de questions (trop ?)**

**J'ai bien l'impression que ce couple a moins d'adeptes que le GrayxNatsu... C'est bien dommage parce que je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple aussi.^^**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la fin. J'avais bien pensé écrire un autre lemon mais je me suis dit que pour un two-shot, un c'est déjà pas mal. A force je ne vais plus savoir quoi dire ! XD**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review même si ce n'est pas forcément positif, j'accepte volontiers la critique constructive.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic ! :)  
**


End file.
